Siempre vuelve
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Lovino esta seguro de que no importa lo que pase, él siempre volvera a su lado ¿O no? ¡Feliz San valentin a todos! mención ligera de incesto, si quieren otra pareja me avisan


Siempre vuelve

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

"_Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo" _

Lovino sabe que no le alcanzan los dedos de las manos para saber cuantas veces se ha visto obligado a separarse de su hermano

La primera fue cuando el abuelo Roma se lo llevo consigo a un lugar lejano –eso no cuenta mucho porque apenas y convivían juntos pero bueno que se le va a hacer– y Romano pensó que nunca los volvería a ver y que se había quedado solo para siempre pero en el momento mas inesperado –justo antes de la guerra en la que el abuelo Roma desapareció– Feliciano y su abuelo volvieron a su lado y Lovino se sentía feliz y agradecido por ello, tenia a su familia junto a él y ellos lo querían tanto como él los quería a ellos.

La segunda vez fue cuando España o como a él le gustaba llamarlo "_bastardo español_" se lo llevo consigo mientras Feliciano se quedo con Austria, Hungría y ese extraño niño rubio que siempre estaba molestando a su hermano pero Feliciano siempre iba a verlo cuando le era posible o él iba a verlo y a asegurarse que ese rubio de ojos azules no se propasara con su hermano.

La tercera vez fue cuando veneciano conoció al "_macho patatas" _o como su hermano le llamaba _"Alemania" _y a su hermano Prusia mejor conocido por Romano como el "_cabeza de pollo" _durante la segunda guerra mundial, Feliciano acompaño al idiota alemán al matadero mientras él se ocultaba por ordenes de Antonio en un lugar seguro y alejado del peligro.

Cuando Feliciano regreso estaba traumatizado, lleno golpes, cortadas, moretones, raspones y rasguños, su ropa estaba sucia y rota, tenia un aroma nauseabundo pegado en el cuerpo y salían lágrimas de su ojo izquierdo –únicamente de ese ojo– un rato mas tarde se entero del motivo de su tristeza: Iván había capturado a Gilbert y se lo había llevado como prisionero o en el caso del prusiano "_botín de guerra_", Feliciano se lo había dicho esa misma noche mientras se preparaban para dormir, se lo dijo con un rostro inexpresivo, serio y ausente, algo poco frecuente en él y que Lovino odio que usara en ese momento.

-Puedes llorar si quieres-dijo Lovino

-Ya no me queda nada mas que llorar-replico Feliciano y se hundió en el silencio

_Y todavía no venia lo peor _

La cuarta vez fue especial debido a que veneciano y él no estuvieron físicamente separados, esa vez la separación fue emocional. La causa de esa ruptura en su relación fue la alianza con los aliados cuando Feliciano rompió sus relaciones con las fuerzas del eje debido a que la cuidad de Nápoles había sido victima de un ataque alemán vía aérea Feliciano no quería dejar solo al "macho patatas" Lovino lo sabia de sobra, tampoco lo hacia por cobardía no, veneciano hacia lo que hacia por otra razón.

_Lo hacia por él, por su hermano _

_Feliciano estaba dispuesto a dejar que su mejor amigo lo considerara un cobarde traidor por él_

Esa noche Feliciano lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho, lloro porque había abandonado a la persona con la que había prometido estar cuando esta lo necesitara, se sentía furioso consigo mismo, triste y culpable. Lovino intento acercarse, darle ánimos, decirle que no era un cobarde por dejar de pelear en una guerra por demás estúpida, por respetar las vidas de gente inocente, por negarse a obedecer los mandatos de un loco, por quererlo mas que nadie en el mundo pero esa noche Feliciano lo rechazo en silencio, sin un acceso de ira, un abrazo, una lágrima o algo por el estilo, solo silencio.

-Veneciano dime algo, si estas enojado conmigo solo dilo maldición-exclamo Lovino al cabo de un mes sin oír despegar los labios a su hermano ni siquiera para comer

-Yo no tengo nada que decirte Romano, no estoy enojado ni nada parecido así que déjame tranquilo por favor-pidió Feliciano cuya voz sonaba grave y rasposa por todo el tiempo que llevaba sin hablar

-Entonces ¿Por qué actúas así conmigo?-cuestiono Lovino

-¿Portarme como?-dijo Feliciano sin entender

-No comes, no me hablas, no dejas que me acerque ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas molesto por haberlo dejado?-cuestiono el mayor

-¡Ya es bastante!-bramo Feliciano asustando al mayor-¿Quieres saber que me pasa? Bien te lo diré, no como porque no tengo hambre porque tengo demasiadas cosas en que pensar, no te hablo porque estoy furioso conmigo mismo y no quiero volcar mi rabia en ti y no quiero que te me acerques porque estoy tan molesto y tan frustrado que podría hacerte daño y no quiero ¿contento?

-Veneciano-llamo Lovino

-¿Qué pasa, Romano?-replico el menor

-Lo siento-susurro el mayor-lamento que hayas tenido que sacrificarte por mi Venecia-dijo apenado y triste

Feliciano se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza, ocultando la cabeza en su pecho.

-No tienes nada porque disculparte Nápoles-dijo Feliciano-tome esa decisión por mi cuenta nadie me obligo-añadió para calmarlo

La quinta fue por la mafia, Feliciano lo había salvado de morir a manos de otro sicario. La mafia se había enterado y lo había reclutado y Lovino tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por sacarlo de ahí.

La sexta era la peor separación que habían tenido que soportar debido a que hicieron algo que no debían de hacer nunca por ser lo que eran, por ser hermanos.

Era su cumpleaños, habían bebido demasiado tenían las hormonas descontroladas esa noche y paso lo que tenia que pasar aunque jamás debió de haber pasado. La mañana siguiente fue horrible, Feliciano salto de la cama como liebre, se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo de la casa como alma que lleva el viento mientras tenia las mejillas bañadas en llanto. Lovino intento detenerlo pero Feliciano lo aparto del camino y corrió muy lejos de de ahí y lo peor era que la separación mas horrible que habían tenido de todas las veces que habían disputado y esta vez si que la situación estaba muy lejos de solucionarse.

Lovino estaba en la sala de la casa pensando en como arreglar la situación, suspiro cansado, extrañaba tanto a su hermano y lo había arruinado todo, Lovino iba a continuar lamentándose cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, el italiano camino a paso lento hacia la puerta y rogo porque no fuera España queriendo molestarlo de nuevo.

En la entrada esta parado su hermano mirándole con determinación y antes de que Lovino pueda decir algo, Feliciano lo tumba al suelo de un abrazo, Romano corresponde el gesto del menor sin decir nada, no por que se haya quedado sin palabras que decirle a veneciano, las tiene y son muchas pero no cree que en ese momento sea necesario decir algo, ya le dirá lo que tiene que decirle luego, en ese momento seria muy difícil decírselo todo.

Feliciano se aferra a él y dice sollozando contra su cuello:

-Te quiero, perdóname por favor

-Lo sé yo también te quiero-dice mientras acaricia la espalda del menor en un intento por calmarlo, después lo sentó en su regazo y le acaricio el cabello, Feliciano tiene los ojos verde claro nublados por las lágrimas, tiembla y gimotea todavía, Lovino se acerca y le da un beso en la nariz, al igual que cuando eran niños, veneciano corresponde el gesto dándole un beso mariposa, Lovino siente que todo esta bien de nuevo y a pesar de lo que esta _a punto_ de pasar no tiene miedo porque se acaba de dar cuenta de una cosa que en fondo siempre ha sabido.

_No importa la distancia o lo molesto que este Feliciano con él siempre vuelve a su lado._

_Porque es hermano _

_Es su familia _

_Porque le importa _

_Porque lo ama _

_Él siempre vuelve a su lado y siempre lo hará_

_Y Lovino esta muy feliz y agradecido por el hecho de que él siempre vuelve _

Fin 


End file.
